


Pride Month

by im_patelling_you_to_stop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_patelling_you_to_stop/pseuds/im_patelling_you_to_stop
Summary: A total stranger knocks on Raven's door after seeing the pride flag in her yard.





	1. the flag

When June rolled around, Raven didn’t think twice about putting up her flag for pride month. She’d been out as bisexual for a good while, and if they neighbors don’t already know, she’d rather them find out this way than have another awkward conversation at some stupid pool barbecue that her mom forces her to so that Raven can “make some more adult friends”, to which Raven argues that her friends are adults, but her mom just sighs and complains that they don’t act like it. 

However, she wasn’t expecting the short brunette who showed up on her doorstep in consequence. 

It was a usual Friday afternoon. Raven had been sitting on her couch, watching bad tv after an unusually stressful day at the car shop she worked at. Her new trainee was such a misogynist crybaby, but her boss refused to fire him because he had a good degree, and they needed the help. It was during an episode of whatever overdramatized cliche was running on E! when she heard a knock at the door. 

With a lazy sigh, Raven hauled herself off of the couch and limped over to the door, not bothering to put her brace back on since she assumed she’d just be collecting a package or telling some boyscout to piss off. Instead, she came face to face with a girl who promptly wrapped her arms around Raven in a tight embrace. Raven didn’t really know what to do, so she settled on hugging back awkwardly with one arm. 

“Uh, hi?” she said. 

The other girl let out a muffled hello, her face still pressed into Raven’s shoulder. They just stood there like that, hugging for a good thirty seconds before the brunette pulled back. 

“Sorry, that was really impulsive.” The girl let out a chuckled and shifted her weight from her right foot to her left, and Raven noticed how cute she was: straight hair hanging down just past her shoulders, tan skin, sharp jawline, dimpled chin, eyes an olive green. The girl caught Raven staring and smirked before the spoke up again. 

“I just saw the pride flag, and it means a lot to see this kind of thing around. I just came out as bisexual, and people can be really close minded, so I’m glad to see you’re not afraid to show pride. Or support, if you’re just an ally.”

“Nope, I’m hella bisexual,” Raven said. “Welcome to the club. Wanna come in, or do you have somewhere to be?”

Octavia frowned in thought, and Raven realized that it might seem a little sketchy that she had just invited a virtual stranger into her home.

“I don’t have any plans until eight, so I could hang out for a bit,” Octavia answered. “I feel like you deserve some company after that sweaty hug. Sorry again, I was just on a run, and I can be kind of impulsive.” 

“Same.” Raven nodded, stepping aside to let Octavia into her house. “Clarkey says my three most defining characteristics are that I’m impulsive, stubborn, and fiery.”

“Clarkey…” Octavia said with a slight frown. “Is that your girlfriend?”

Raven bust out laughing at that. 

“God, no,” she snorted. “Lexa would kill me if I even looked at Clarke in a way that was not strictly platonic.”

“Ok, good.” Octavia blushed when she realized what she’d said, and Raven raised an eyebrow at her in a half-teasing, half suggestive way. 

Not five seconds later, Raven’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out, cursing when she read the message from Clarke. She looked hesitantly at Octavia, almost pleading-like.

“What is it?” Octavia asked curiously. 

“Well, uh, Clarke and Lexa, my friends that I mentioned, and Monty and Jasper are making me go clubbing with them later tonight, and I promised them I’d come, but I completely forgot, and I don’t have a date, and I don’t wanna show up alone again. Plus, Lexa’s older sister Anya is going and bringing her girlfriend, Becca, so it’ll be even worse. I’ll just be that one sad single person.”

“Wow, do you know any straight people?” Octavia commented. 

“They’re few and far between.” Raven shrugged. “Anyway… about that not having a date thing…”

“Oh, I’m totally in,” Octavia said. “Anything for the random stranger that I gave, like, a twenty minute hug to.”

Raven grinned, sliding one hand over the back of her neck with a faint blush that she’d deny ever having. 

“Cool. Meet me back here at seven?” 

“I’ll be there,” Octavia said. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to Raven. “Here. Put your number in.”

Raven didn’t hesitate to add the smirking emoji after her contact name before she handed it back to Octavia with a grin. The shorter girl cocked an eyebrow with a matching grin before wiggling them suggestively. 

“I guess I should get going,” she said, turning on her heel. “See you at seven.”

She was out the door, shutting it behind her before Raven could respond, which left the mechanic standing in her living room with a confused smile on her face. 

“Yeah, seven,” she murmured, unreasonably excited to see this girl again.


	2. the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited Octaven date

Octavia showed up to Raven’s house already tipsy. Raven didn’t quite know how to feel about that, but she figured it seemed like something she’d do, so she couldn’t really judge. Raven had put her brace back on to go out because without it, she could only go a few steps.

“What’s that?” Octavia asked, gaping a little. “I didn’t know you were hurt.”

“Oh, uh, that’s kinda permanent,” Raven replied, looking down at her brace, which started a little above her knee and went all the way to about her mid calf. “I got peripheral nerve damage working in the garage one day. Dropped a screwdriver on my leg and figured it wasn’t bleeding too bad, so I decided to finish the car I was working on before patching myself up. Unfortunately, the car battery was leaking lead-based acid, and a little got in the cut. I can’t walk very well without this thing, and it’s really, really hard, which is why I have to where it if I’m going more than a few steps.”

“You didn’t have it on when you answered the door.” Octavia frowned. “I would’ve noticed. At least I think.”

“I didn’t think anyone interesting would be at my door. That’s why we spent the entire time talking in the hallway. I walk kinda funny without this thing, so I figured I’d just stay put.” Raven looked down at her feet. “I didn’t want you to pity me.”

“Pity you?” Octavia scoffed. “Look at that thing! It’s super cool. Makes you look kinda bionic. Not that I think you’re lucky by any means because dang, lead poisoning, that sounds really sucky, but the brace is awesome looking.” 

“It was really sucky, but now I’m pretty much over it and back to living my life,” Raven said with a shrug. 

“Then there’s nothing to pity,” Octavia told her. 

Raven smiled. Octavia smiled back.

“Ready to go?” Raven asked

Octavia nodded, and the two headed out the door and towards Raven’s motorcycle. Octavia yelled into the wind as they drove, her slightly intoxicated state making her easily amused. By the time they got to the bar, her voice was rough and gravely. Raven refused to admit how hot it was. 

“Griffin!” Raven called, spotting her friends at a booth a little ways away and dragging Octavia towards them.

“Reyes!” Clarke called back, giving her a bro-hug in greeting. “Look, you finally got a date.”

“You guys are such jocks,” Octavia giggled. “With the nicknames and the hug and fact that you’re both wearing jeans and high tops. Lookit you, you’ve even got a snapback!” 

She pulled the brim down over Clarke’s eyes. Raven mouthed, She’s already drunk, at the group, and they all nodded in understanding. Lexa slid over and gestured for Octavia to sit next to her before passing her her water, ever the mom friend, though she’d kick your ass if you called her on it. 

“Couldn’t get a sober girl to go out with you, eh, Reyes?” Clarke teased. 

“No, I was sober when she asked me out,” Octavia said. “But she was super hot, and I was kinda nervous, so I thought maybe vodka would help me chillax. Have you seen her brace? It’s kick ass.” 

Raven smirked. 

“Wow, you thought I was so hot you ditched your eight o’clock plans and then downed some liquor to cope with it. I’m flattered.”

Octavia still had the sense to blush and hid behind Lexa’s shoulder, already having deemed her a friend in that way that only drunk girls seemed to be able to do. 

“I was hoping you’d forgotten about that part.” 

Clarke sat back down, squishing Octavia between herself and her girlfriend, and leaned forward. She propped her chin up on her hand and leaned forward, head tilted towards Octavia. 

“So, who’d you ditch to go out with Raven?”

“My brother,” Octavia said with a shrug. “He’d been trying to set me up with his friend Lincoln for weeks. Lincoln’s sweet and all, but I’m not super into him, so I was glad to get out of it.” 

“Alright, new girl,” Jasper said, taking Monty’s hand and dragging him out of their end of the booth. “Let’s hit the dance floor. Show us what you got.”

Octavia grinned, and Clarke got up to let her out of the booth. She grabbed Raven’s wrist and tugged her towards the dance floor eagerly. Raven expected the usual drunk, uncoordinated flailing, so when Octavia started to roll her hips to Rihanna’s “SOS”, she found the lyrics unusually relatable. 

_SOS, please, someone help me ___

__The strobe lights flashed over Octavia’s skin kaleidoscope patterns as she moved on the dance floor._ _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this ___

____She was pulled almost magnetically towards Octavia, her hands grasping at the other girl’s waist._ _ _ _

____They danced together through Ariana Grande, Khalid, Beyonce, Bruno Mars, Camila Cabello, moving together for the better part of an hour. The songs wove into each other, seeming like one continuous, ever-changing melody._ _ _ _

____And suddenly, they were making out on the dance floor. Raven’s pulse matched the pounding of the bass as her hands slid up and down Octavia’s sides, Octavia’s hands tangled in Raven’s hair, tugging Raven towards her, deepening the kiss. Raven pulled back suddenly._ _ _ _

____“Holy shit… I don’t know your name.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s Octavia,” Octavia breathed, going in for another kiss. Raven let her for a few seconds before pulling back again._ _ _ _

____“Wait… do you know my name?”_ _ _ _

____Octavia rolled her eyes._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Raven, it’s literally graffitied on your living room wall.”_ _ _ _

____“Technically, it’s there legally, so not graffiti.”_ _ _ _

____“Spray painted, whatever,” Octavia said. “Just shut up and kiss me.”_ _ _ _

____Raven did so gladly._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took... longer than expected. Whoops, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a short drabble-type thing, but if you guys want an actual clubbing scene, I might make it a two shot.


End file.
